Where the bloody hell is it
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: theres only one horcrux left. Ron and Hermione are friends but what happens when Hermione decided to go off with George? What Will Ron do?How is Harry dealing with Ginny's death?
1. Chapter 1

**Who**'**s There**

**disclaimer**: I don't own any of these character

(this takes place four years after the 6th book, because I have an idea that' JK Rowling gonna do a four years later thing so I am)

So four years later.

Harry had destroyed all but one horcrux. The one he was so badly trying to find.

So many people had died already. He had to make it stop, somehow make it stop. Luna, Seamus and Percy. Percy who had never made amends with his family. Tears spilled out of Harry's eyes. Ginny was dead too, not that she didn't put up a really good fight. Or that's what he was told.. He wasn't there, he wasn't there. Harry got enraged. And threw his glass of firewhiskey into the fire.

"I wasn't there"He yelled! Slowing Harry calmed down. All in all he knew something like this would come, He thought he could prevent it by breaking up with Ginny, but all the while he still loved her. Malfoy knew it and had told Voldemort.

There was a knock at the door and Harry didn't even turn from the fireplace "Come in Ron I know it's you", Harry said with a whisper.

"Harry" Ron said walking over to the fireplace ," I don't want to sound like a nag again but your not going to get anywhere if you don't sleep, maybe you should rest" Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I want to finish this Ron" Harry said sounding defeated.

"You can't if your dead on your feet." Harry not liking his choice of words, shrugged off Ron's hand and walked out of the room leaving Ron standing next to the fireplace. Which had on top of it an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey. Ron sat down I in the chair. He missed Everyone too, and no one felt Ginny's lose more than he. He was there when it happen, well knocked out , but he could've done something. Maybe Harry blamed him.

Ron drifted back to what Hermione and him had been talking about, that made Hermione cry. He kept hoping Harry wouldn't figure out what Ron thought was the last Horcrux. He didn't want to say something in case he was wrong.

Ron went to the kitchen for a midnight snack, so did Hermione apparently for she was at the table with her tea and her book. Ron smiled to himself , she would never change. Even with the stress written all over her face she would be the same old Hermione.

"What are you reading?", Ron said softly. But still Hermione jumped from her seat and looked in Ron's direction.

"Ron you scared me!" Hermione yelped covering her heart, then going back to his question. "You know me I'm reading about any spell that would help us..and about horcruxes.. trying to find out more info that may help us." then she started to cry. Ron walked over to the chair and engulfed Hermione in his arms. Rubbing her back.

"We don't know if we're right Herms" She let out a big sob "Don't jump to conclusions"

Hermione backed off from Ron's arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But it's the only logical explanation. We should tell him and you know it." She turned and took her cup to the sink and washed it out. Trying to get her mind away from the subject at hand.

"I don't want to tell because he'll do it Herms he's close to losing it. He's drinking more , more stuff have been broken in the last week then the last three years."

"It's because he thinks he is so close to ending the deaths and the suffering"

"Hermione I don't think you get it, I think he might kill himself. After Ginny died I think Harry is just looking for an excuse to be with her."

"I miss her too, she was like a sister to me, but Harry wouldn't just give up like that, if he is as lost as you think he'll want revenge first."She paused " Ron can you stop encouraging the crying I shouldn't be crying all the time."

Ron nodded but he knew he wouldn't.

"Your not weak you know" He said in her ear as he embraced her again "you figured out who H.A.B is, you helped capture Belletrix and so many other death Eaters, you have been there when me and Harry needed you, you are not weak Hermione."

She looked up "Thanks Ron I needed That" She wiped the tears off her face again "well you obviously came for some food, I'm going to read in the living room I don't feel like I could sleep tonight"Hermione left the room toward the living room.

"Then it's like every night" it wasn't a question it was a fact. They rarely had a good nights sleep, Harry was having nightmares again, they had been getting worse since Ginny died 3 months ago. There had been at least once a week before hand. Harry would try stopping them he said "I need them to remind me everyday all the reasons I'm doing this"

Ron made a sandwich and went to join Hermione in the livingroom. Everything in the house was livable, in the four years 12 Grimmald place had been cleaned from top to bottom. Most of the order used the house as a safe house. Being midnight everyone was sleeping or at least trying.

After a while of comfortable silence, Ron got up to go.

"Ron don't go , I don't want to be alone!" Ron nodded and laid down on the couch laying his head on the pillow to think. After a few minutes he heard Hermione sigh, and saw her put down her book and look at him.

"What?" he asked

"Ron, Do you love me?" She asked to casual

"Of course, you're my best friend"

"That's not what I meant Ron, Do you love me as more?"She sighed again "I'm sick of the avoidance of this Ron, do you or do you not?"

Then there was a noise in the foyer.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, in relief of avoidance again. He got his wand out and headed for the foyer Hermione right behind him with her wand too. Walking into the foyer Hermione fainted.

"Hi Ron, long time no see" Then an instead later Ron fell in place next to Hermione.

Hearing the thuds on his way from the bathroom. Harry went down stairs wand out. He dropped wand.

"Ginny?" It wasn't more than a whisper. She looked beaten and broken but surprisingly calm.

She nodded and Ran up the stairs that separated them and threw herself in his arm. They fell to their knee crying. All of Harry burdens flew out the window and all he could do is look at Ginny.

"Ow Harry that hurts!" Then Harry noticed the bruises on her body

"I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"No"She said bitterly. The sudden anger threw Harry off balance

"what's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"What's wrong?"Ginny nearly screamed "What's not wrong?" Then she started to sob.

"You left me to die Harry!" Said breaking away from Harry "How could you?"

" I thought you were already dead Ginny, please forgive me!"

"I don't know if I can right now, I'm here not because of you but because some one did help me, and that hurts the most. It was Draco, Harry"

"What! and you don't think it's a trick?" Harry said Out raged

"If that's what it is, I'm glad it is" her faced turned to the verge of crying again "you don't know what I went through, Harry, and every day hoping you would come but never did."

Harry was speechless

:I'm waking up Hermione I need her" She walk over to Hermione and when they hugged and walked by a still Harry Ginny said, "Draco is outside, and you better let him in Harry, if you are still too unsure give him vertisertism.

Harry Walked to the door, walking past Ron still on the floor. Opened the door and walked outside.

"Malfoy.",Harry sneered at Draco, He was standing on the side walk looking confused at where Ginny went.

"Potter", said in the same tone. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Do you agree to take Vertisertism?"

"Yes," Harry wrote the address on a piece of paper he conjured and gave it to Malfoy

Then Malfoy's eyes lit up. "So this is how you've been hiding?"Harry eyed him suspiciously, but continued inside. They went into the parlor, Harry rummaged through the cabinets till he pulled out a green small bottle , "Open up", Harry said with satisfaction.. He didn't bother to put some of it in a cup and shoved it down Malfoy's mouth.

"You Git!" Malfoy muttered looking shaky

Harry didn't care and started questioning

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" Harry Demanded not in a good mood at all

"yes".

" Was that Ginny Weasley". Harry didn't want to ask the question but had to be sure

"Yes it is", Malfoy said

"Are you still faithful to Voldemort or any of the deatheaters?" Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat waiting for his answer.

"No"

"Why was Ginny captured?", he just had to know everything now.

"For you to come and rescue her" Malfoy winked as in saying "nice job with that one" Harry punched him.

" I come here on my own will, I will not tolerate that Potter now get on with your questions"Draco sneered wiping blood from his lip.

"Why did you save her?" Harry said with sarcasm

"I may think differently than you Potter but I know enough to know when to get out. Voldemort didn't like my performance with Dumbledore, He wanted my farther to suffer. He would of killed me."

"That does sound like you, worry about your own neck" Harry spat

"Yeah? Well it happens I worried about mine and Ginny's"He called her Ginny? Harry thought, when had that progressed. Harry Glared at an Understanding Draco.

"Go on" Harry demanded not wanting to hear it.

"I started sneaking food down to Weasley" he was careful to use the last name. "They were planning on killing her but she would of died of starvation first"

"Why would you care?"

"Aren't you glad I did," the potion was wearing off

"Answer the question!"Harry roared. Ron burst in wand out ready to fight, but Harry couldn't stop himself. "Why did you help Ginny"Harry repeated

"I love her alright!"

"Why you Bastard" Ron yelled "Expelliomous" Ron shouted but Harry blocked it.

"What the bloody hell Harry!"

"Come with me Ron" Harry said grabbing Ron's arm and walking out of the room shouting over his shoulder "Stay here Malfoy!"

After minutes Harry returned "follow me I'll show you to your room."

Authors note: Review please tell me what you like tell me what ya don't. Give me ideas

Next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Hermione I missed you so much" Ginny choked into Hermione's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Ginny. It was Horrible we all thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, we should have made sure." Hermione started crying. She pulled apart from Ginny.

"What's done is done." Hermione nodded and started healing her wounds. Hermione had started studying medicine ever since the 6th year at Hogwarts. Being Hermione she knew it would come in handy.

"Ron didn't come out of his room for days, he didn't eat he didn't sleep. All he did was blame himself" Hermione swept tears from her cheek "And Harry, Smashed everything in sight, it took 3 days to repair the damage. He has tormented himself every minute of every day"

Ginny closed her eyes and tears trickled down her cheeks."I just don't want to think of him right now" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"And as for me I don't think I have enough water in me to cry anymore."She hugged Ginny again. "Goodnight Ginny, if you need anything ask ok"

"Ok"

After Hermione had left Ginny tried to sleep but found that she could, no matter how hard she tried. She was finally safe. She was finally in the same house as Harry. She wondered about him all the time. Why he hadn't come. It had broken her heart.

"_Potter isn't taking the bait" a cloaked figure said out side Ginny's cell. "I guess Draco was wrong about how Potter felt about her"_

"_Well then I guess she is worthless" Another cloaked figure announced_. "_Then it's time to get rid of her." Then he gave a laugh. "Draco is going to pay a price for this waste of time"_

"_We should get permission to kill him too." the other one said then turned toward Ginny."How does it feel Weasley to know your worthless and your not worth saving." Then they walked away. Leaving Ginny to cry in silence._

"_Ginny" A voice whispered to her. Then she her keys and the door opening._

"_Draco?" It was him, he had brought a plate of food. Ginny started eating. " I think they are going to kill me soon" Ginny whimpered_

"_I know, Ginny we have to leave soon, I have a plan" Draco whispered "I will come for you in an hour."_

"_Thank-you Draco"_

_He nodded then he was out the door._

_**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have believed that she was dead, now I've really lost her" Harry thought out loud after taking a gulp of fire whiskey.

Ron grabbed the bottle from Harry and threw it into the fire.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that for." Harry raged.

"You're a dolt , for the last 3 months you've been drinking yourself to death because Ginny is gone, but now she is here , she is alive and your in here drinking." Ron grabbed Harry by the shirt and dragged him to the bathroom shoved him into the tub and turned the cold water on. Harry screamed.

"Harry, I know you hate me right now but your going to have to get over it and go talk to my sister because you love her." Harry shoved Ron out of the way. Into the sink

"You heard what Draco said." Harry shouted entering the study again going through the cabinets looking for more Fire whiskey "He loves her."

Ron interrupted him. "Did he say Ginny loved him back!" He shoved Harry back into a chair and took the remaining fire whiskey bottle and drained them down the sink. "No he didn't, and as far as I know Ginny loves you too."

"I LEFT HER TO DIE RON." Harry said desperately trying to punish himself.

"She is not dead Harry" Ron Grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook them. "She's alive, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT"

Harry looked at Ron, as if he had just slapped some sense in him. Harry was amazed about how much Ron had changed, he was more mature and wise. In a different situation Harry would've of laughed. Ron had grown up in the last for years. And Harry had become a drunk. "No more" Harry thought.

Harry nodded at Ron and headed out the door. Ron started cleaning the broken glass. When he was done he sat in the chair to ponder. All in the all Ron was Happy his little sis was back. Draco might be problematic but he had Ginny back.He glanced up to see Hermione in the doorway.

"I didn't ask but I'm pretty sure Ginny Loves Harry" Hermione sighed.

" Can you believe Draco Loves Ginny" Ron said Putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"Oh yeah you didn't know" Ron sighed "Well he does, so Harry right pist" Ron laughed. Mostly out of exhaustion.

"You don't know if it's mutual Ron, I'm pretty sure it isn't" Hermione said sympathetically coming over to Ron and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I think Ginny might use Draco to torture Harry" Hermione looked appalled "No I take that back" But Hermione knew he really didn't.

Hermione started rubbing his back "I fell terrible about this too Ron. But we didn't know. And I don't think Ginny would get involved with Draco, she could never really forgive him for all the evil that he did." Hermione made Ron look at her "Harry and Ginny are going to have to deal with this themselves , for now"

" I know your right but I feel like slipping that truth potion to Ginny to hear what she thinks" Again Ron got the look.

"No she would never forgive us!" Hermione squeaked.

"I was only joking, I wouldn't do that, I'm not mental, yet" Then he smiled.

"Good for both." Hermione got up. "I don't think I could have a mental friend."

Then Ron burst into a uncontrollable laugh. " God Hermione, Don't make me laugh any harder, it's you that's been mental all these years."surprisingly she didn't get mad.

"Well that depends on your definition of mental." She laughed. " Hey I wanted to make Ginny breakfast , sorta a welcome home thing, want to help?"She pleaded.

"Sure" Ron said as they headed for the Kitchen.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Malfoy walked towards the kitchen, hesitating hearing an argument.

"But Hermione, why do we have to do it the muggle way?" Ron pleaded

"Because" Hermione huffed. "It's more thoughtful that way, and it wont kill you, you know"

"Fine" Ron said admitting defeat.

Malfoy walked in, Rn was stirring something mutter under his breath.

"Hi, Mal...Draco." Hermione said without looking up

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Don't freak malfoy she has turned into my mother, eyes on the back of her head. Bloody annoying." But Ron said it was a smirk of satisfaction on his face. And love in his eyes.

"Can we do anything for you?" Hermione asked cracking some eggs for the omelettes she was making.

"I was just looking for something to eat." He said uneasy, he wasn't'

used to have to ask and usually was handed to him.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour"

"I'd rather eat alone, you guys want to celebrate Ginny's return. I'll just get in the way."

"You got that right" Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione punched him. Owwwwwwww"

Malfoy grinned.

" Sorry Mal.. Draco, I should be thanking you for saving my sister." Ron held his hand out.

Malfoy shook it.

"Well help yourself" Hermione said. Then she started frying the omelettes, while Ron chopped the peppers.

"Umm Hermione?" Malfor said

"Yeah?" She said

"Ummm the thing is I've never made anything by myself...and well.." Draco said ashamed.

Hermione looked at him, almost for the first time, he looked so vulnerable. Not being able to preform a simple task.

"Say no more" Hermione waved her wand and quickly made Malfoy a plate of food..

While Draco was walking out of the kitchen after saying thank-you to Hermione, he hear Ron argue.

"What the bloody hell Hermione , we can use magic for him but not for us."Then he heard Ron groan" And Stop punching me!" Draco laughed hard.


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 3

"Hey lil brother. Long time no see."Fred and George said in unison. Ron' face lit up

"How ya been?"Ron asked.

"Good. And how are you Hermione." George said grasping her hand and kissing it. "I've missed you." Hermione giggled and swatted George away.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Ginny screamed form the doorway. She ran into their arms crying.

"WTF" They said in unison as they hugged their dead sister. tears running down their cheeks. "How?"

"I'll explain later." Ginny said still grasping on to them. After a while she let go and they sat down and talked. Ginny explained what happened to them.

"Oh than someone should go help Malfoy." Fred said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we saw him in the halls and we kinda cursed him and now in wrapped up and paralyzed."

"Oh no." Ginny screamed running out of the room. Fred and George follow. Georgestopped .

"Two things, Hermione, your looking very beautiful today and my parents are also coming for breakfast." He winked and left the room.

"Cad" Ron muttered

"I think he is sweet."

"You would" He mumbled. "May we use magic now that there is going to be more people?"

"FINE" Hermione bellowed shoving the pan at Ron. "Have fun. I'm going to find George." She said and left the room leaving a confused and panicked Ron in the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry came in to find Ginny nursing Malfoy in her room.

"What going on Ginny?"

"Go away Potter" Malfoy muttered.

"Yeah Harry I'll be down to breakfast in a few minutes." She said softly wile dabbing Malfoy's forehead with a damp cloth. Harry left and went to the kitchen to find Ron scrambling about trying to make breakfast.

"It's bloody harder than it looks."

"Where's Hermione." Harry asked

"Off with George." Ron muttered. Harry gave him a confused look while he waved his wan around and help with breakfast. "She fancy's him right now." Ron muttered

"Well I'm happy for her." Harry said.

"What your supposed to be on my side."

"Well you won't do anything about it so why can't she like other people."

"Harry that's not fair."

"Than do something about it Ron." He sighed. And pushed out of the room while he finished breakfast.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron stood outside the door listening to Hermione and George's conversation.

" Hermione, I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you and worried about you."

"I've been good honest, I little scared still but that's to be expected." She said.

"I'm always here If you need me." George gave.

"Thanks George that means alot to me." Ron could sense they were hugging and a little sound indicated it. Then another sound alerted Ron they were kissing. Ron eyes brimmed with tears. Ron walked away angry.

"George your really great and I wish I could but I love your brother."

"How is Fred better than me?"

"No, Ron."

"But his a coward and won't even get up the courage to tell you how he feels."

"True but I can wait."

"Give me a chance Hermione. It works for you in both way, Ron will get so jealous he'll have a rampage and admit his feeling. Or he won't do anything and you'll be with someone who cares about you." Hermione thought about this for a second and nodded her head.

"Ok"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

short I know but work with me. Now I have to do homework I'll update again once I get past writers block bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters only the plot.

**Chapter 4**

"Ron, Oh I've missed you." Mrs. Weasley said choking the air out of Ron's lungs, giving him a hug. "And you've made breakfast, I'm proud of you, but those eggs look a little burnt." She said getting distracted and resuming Ron's kitchen duties.

Ron left his mother in the kitchen to do what she felt she could do best and went in search of Ginny. He found her coming down the hall to the stairs.

"Hey Gin, try not to give mum a heart attack when you get down there." Ginny smiled at him and proceeded to go down stairs, Ron heard the screams and the hugging the second she got down there. Ron was about to travel down into the madness when something caught his eye down the hall. Actually two some things, Hermione and George. She gigged at something he said and he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Anger hit most severely in Ron, all he wanted to do was kill George, but he stopped himself. His body fully tensed he walked down the steps slowly and deliberately.

"Ronald why didn't you tell us Ginny was here?!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son. Ron shrugged and sagged against the nearest wall.

"I thought it should be a surprise." He explained.

"Well it damned near gave me a heart attack, wow oh my goodness is that George and Hermione? Oh they look so cute together." His mother rambled on and went to greet them as they came down the stairs. Ron stared at them with envy, the sod knew he liked Hermione. She looked around for a moment and their eyes met. She seemed to suck in a breath and then she bowed her head at him and turned away. Good, Ron thought, she should feel bad. After all he was his brother and she had no right to go off with him.

"Oh yes he certainly did Ron." Harry said next to him, joining him against the wall.

"Harry what did I say about the Olcumcy Crap?"

"Ron don't insult what you can't even pronounce!" Harry teased. "But seriously man how long did you think she would hold out for you?"

"She's been holding out for me?"

"Don't be an idiot Ron, but you just let your brother steal your girl so I guess you are. What you going to do about it?" Harry teased.

"Well I don't know why don't you tell me what worked with you in the Ginny Draco situation?" He asked bitterly.

"Low blow mate." Harry muttered seriously and walked away.

Ron felt bad and wanted to take it back but why should he listen to Harry's advice? He was in the same situation and he didn't seem to be doing well in it. Ron contemplated braking them up but it wasn't worth the emotional stress over it. Plus this wasn't the time for all of them to be focusing all their energy into relationships, there was still one horcrux left. And he had a feeling Malfoy knew about it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Gin, got a minute," Ron asked knocking on her door. She had gone to take a nap after breakfast. She was still dreadfully tired. He hoped he wasn't disturbing her

"Come in Ron." Ginny said through the door. Ron went into the dark room where only a candle by the bed lit up the corner. Ginny laid on the bed reading a book.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I tried." She said putting down her book and placing it on the end table.

"Are you having trouble sleeping Gin?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just reliving everything right now, it's tough. Every time I fall asleep I see it happening again." She said visibly shaking on the verge of tears. Ron slide up the bed to her and held her to him.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I wish I had known I would of come if I'd only known." Ron whispered to her.

"I know." She said as she clutched on to him

"So I guess Draco isn't such a bad guy after all."Ron muttered. "Does he happen to know if Harry's scar is a horcrux or not?' Ron asked softly. Ginny pulled out of his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"Is that what you and Hermione think it is?" Ron nodded and Ginny went right back into his arms and cried. "I'll talk to Draco about it." After a while she fell asleep in his arms. Ron careful not to wake her, gently slide out of bed placing her on the pillow and kissing her on the forehead. After leaving the room he went to find Draco. It was something that he couldn't seem to do. He looked all over the house for him but he was no where to be found. Going into the Living Room he found Hermione and George.

"Have you guys seen Draco I can't find him."

"I think he is in the attic, don't know why but I saw him going up there." George said casually then instantly turning his attention back to Hermione. Ron sighed with frustration.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione looked confused but nodded and followed Ron out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight of the room Ron turned around and yanked her against him, kissing her fiercely, than instantly pushing her away, and walking up the stairs. Hermione stood shocked in the hall.

"Hermione?" George called from the other room. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." She said coming into the room and sitting back down on the coach next to George. "I think" She whispered to herself.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors not: Sorry it took like 4 months to update. I'll try another chapter over the vacation, so give me some encouragement please!! Review! Cya **


End file.
